powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet 2
Name: Agnos Aliases: Unknown Legion Power: Uncertainty Manipulation Abilities: Enhanced Preparedness, Intuitive Aptitude, Tactical Analysis, Unpredictability Fighting: Supernatural Combat, Power Randomization, Ninja Magic, Equipment Usage Alignment: Chaotic Good Classes: Warrior, Rogue, Warlock, Artificer Motto: "Be prepared for anything, improvise like a boss." Quote: "Uncertainty is fear, but also hope and potential." "I've got a bullet with your name on it - a whole magazine, actually." Theme Song: Odysseus Under The Old Tree Occupations: Planar Traveler, Adventurer, Mercenary, Trickster Activities: Black Operative, Special Investigator, Crime Fighter Likes: Exploration, Stealth, Combat, Helping People, Challenges Dislikes: Bad Guys, Unworthy Leaders, Poor Manners, Boredom Hobby: Collecting strategic items, playing tricks, polishing his skills Archetypes: Combat Pragmatist, The Ace, The Anticipator, Stealth Expert, Crazy Prepared, Schrodinger Suggestion Box Inspirations: Batman, Dante, Naruto, Madara Uchiha Background: Agnos’ origin and nature are as elusive as his power, and attempts to make sense of them never led anywhere, every beginning of trail or answer invariably invalidated like he was chasing a ghost, so he eventually lost interest and just rolled with it. Perhaps there is no answer to be found at all, if the way his power “works” is of any indication, and life is good enough not to bother with unnecessary questions either way. Fighting Style: Agnos' uncertain nature makes him exceedingly well prepared for any situation, strikingly adaptive to unexpected parameters and utterly unpredictable on the battlefield, with layers upon layers of last-minute deceptions and tide-turning tricks, the border between preparation and adaptation growing increasingly blurry as the battle wears on, until they become all but indistuinguishable to anyone witnessing his prowess. In practical combat, he demonstrates incredible fighting skills and physical reactiveness, adjusting on the fly to a multitude of factors, evading attacks and dangers with an almost precognitive efficiency, wielding countless range and melee weapons with surreal mastery, and surgically exploiting any possible weakness and opening in devastating ways. He constantly switches equipment, techniques, fighting pattern and tactical approach according to every situation, using his uncertainty to briefly emulate a variety of powers, alter his weapons with deadly components and properties, and enhance his ninja arts with fearsome special techniques. He makes an extensive use of flash steps, concealment, shadow clones and similar ninja techniques, allowing him to single-handedly face many opponents and carry out complex strategies. Suddenly emerging from nowhere at a moment's notice, they excel in surprise attacks and guerilla warfare, each of them sharing his massive skills and wealth of options, acting both independently and in perfect coordination, all parts of an amazingly efficient multi-layered teamwork. Relentlessly scoring critical strikes and brillant combinations while evading/interrupting their foes' every move, they can tear through much larger armed forces and wear down vastly stronger opponents. Lifestyle Agnos is an elite mercenary shrouded in mystery, mostly known for his flawless professional record, an uncanny ability to be in several places at once, and a peerless mastery of stealth and infiltration. This earned him quite the fearsome reputation, and one of the highest value in the trade. His abilities making him self-sufficient in terms of equipment, transportation and hideouts, he spends most of his substantial incomes building connections and financing small organizations of public interest, close to the population but lacking funds. This grants him access to all the intelligence and support required for his various missions, as well as VIP services and a very good public image. His career follows an unusually structured and proactive pattern for a mercenary. A secret network of allied information brokers are constantly monitoring their respective sectors, keeping him in touch with unusual situations and important moves, and cross-referencing all relevant datas available to determine interesting job opportunities. He then chooses among potential missions those suiting him the most, in a balance of profitability and benevolence, indirectly contacting his future employers and making them a reasonable offer, based on their resources and interests at stake. Aware that crime can never be truly stopped, he made a deal with its more moderate and reasonable leaders, promising to leave them in peace as long as they keep their men in line, and limit the damage to civilians down to a minimum. He even indirectly helps them by assassinating ruthless rivals, allowing those respecting the deal to expand their territory and establish smoother policies. Live Action DCS2 1.jpg|Come At Me Bro ! DCS2 2.jpg|Gotcha Bi~atch ! DCS2 12.jpg|Never Liked You Anyway ! DCS2 10.jpg|Feel The Powa - In Your Brain ! DCS2 13.jpg|Oh, That's Gotta Hurt. DCS2 3.jpg|You're Already Dead ! DCS2 8.jpg|Stop Ruining The Scenery ! DCS2 6.jpg|I Am Legion - And Behind You Too ! DCS2 27.png|I Come In Peace. DCS2 26.jpg|Sweet Dreams ! DCS2 35.jpg|Let's Rock this Sh#t ! Notable Equipment DCS2 14.jpg|Chain-Swords & Explosive Knives. DCS2 15.jpg|Automatic Handguns. DCS2 16.jpg|Submachine Rifle. DCS2 17.jpg|Pack-A-Punch Gauntlet. DCS2 19.png|Cloaking Device.|link=http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/099/5/7/junglestealth2_by_james_face-d60zhjp.gif DCS2 31.jpg|Hologram Projector. DCS2 29.jpg|Bullets For Everyone ! DCS2 18.jpg|Taste The Rainbow ! DCS2 34.jpg|I Believe I Can Teleport ! DCS2 23.jpg|Random BFG of Doom. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet